


The Targaryen Afterlife

by Doxa1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxa1/pseuds/Doxa1
Summary: A feel good take on The Targaryens in the afterlife as they watch watch the last two Targaryens meet and the events that follow. Everyone makes it here. Both good and bad Targaryens.





	The Targaryen Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking of the next chapter in my post resurrection fic (So What Now?) when this popped into my head. Needless to say, the best thing about the asoiaf universe, in my opinion, was House Targaryen, Dany being the pinnacle of that greatness. Shout-out to House Blackwood.

**TARGARYEN HEAVEN**

  
**Jon and Daenerys Meet On Dragonstone**

"Look at her, Visenya" Aegon I said, smiling proudly. "The future of our House. There's no one more worthy to bear this burden."

"Hmm. She should have conquered the continent by now instead of sitting her arse on that island exchanging niceties with anyone who steps a foot through the door. She's too indecisive," Visenya said, unimpressed.

"Oh, come now, Visenya. She's done more than many Targaryens before her did. She's certainly done more than you did," her sister Rhaenys said, walking to rest her head on Aegon's shoulder, to whom she said, "Don't forget the boy, Jon Snow, Your Grace. He too is the future of our House. Some might even say that he's the rightful heir."

Visenya scoffed at that.

"He's more Stark than Targaryen," Jaehaerys I said.

"But a Targaryen, no less," Alysanne added.

"We'll see," Visenya said skeptically. "Where is Rhaegar? He should be here watching this. This is, after all, his doing."

"He's tired of you nagging him for the the downfall of our House," Aerys II said and cowered when Visenya glowered at him. "I didn't say he was right."

"Leave him be, Visenya," Rhaenys said. "Oh, look at that. He's certainly got that dragon fire in him, matching her every word with a--,"

"This bores me," Aerion Brightflame yawned. "Visenya is right. Who has three dragons and just sits on her arse? Weak."

"I didn't say she was weak," Visenya said dangerously, making Aerion slink back. "Shouldn't you be somewhere by one of the fountains whinging about your woes with the other... men who did absolutely nothing for the greatness of our House?"

"At least I didn't lose everything for some northern cunt," he muttered under his breath.

Visenya spared him a side glance and smiled a bit when she saw Brynden Rivers. She turned to look at Maekar I who asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me that this had started?"

"Too many Targaryens to announce it to, brother," Baelor said, coming to stand beside him. "What's happening now?"

"They're doing what Targaryens do," Aemon, son of Jaehaerys I said.

"So, being proud and stubborn for no reason then?" Vaegon, his brother asked.

"What do you know of being a Targaryen, maester? You barely had an ember of our fire, let a alone a spark," Rhaena scorned, which made most of the hall laugh.

Red-faced, Vaegon said, "At least I accomplished what I set out to accomplish. Remember how you stupidly lost three dragon eggs to Elissa Farman, dear aunt?"

Aemon, man of the Night's Watch stepped in before the exchange became more heated, "Dear Rhaena, there is nothing wrong with being a maester. It's what I was and you do like my company, don't you?" he paused when he saw that he drew a smile from her and held up a finger to stop her from saying anything while he turned to his fellow maester to say, "Don't be so unkind, Vaegon."

"Maybe you're the real conciliator and not Jaehaerys, old man," Brynden Rivers said fondly even though in this life, they all looked to be in their prime and any flaws they bore in the world they passed on from didn't come here with them.

"Certainly not older than you, Brynden Rivers," Visenya said, her face losing some of its hardness, for Brynden was one of the very few people who made her less frightening.

"This Night King matter, Brynden, it worries me. You were most closely associated with it before the Stark boy. What do you think?" Visenya said.

"Do you mean Brandon Stark or Jon Snow?" Maester Aemon asked.

"Jon Snow," Aegon V, his brother said and chuckled when Maester Aemon sighed.

"It worries us all, my Queen," Brynden said. "But these two," he continued while looking at Jon and Daenerys, "they have a higher purpose than just the restoration of our House. They are here to save mankind."

* * *

**Jon and Daenerys Reach a Compromise.**

"I wish she had some guidance, she's been doing this alone for so long and for one so young, she's made me... our House proud up to this point. She should have been born in our time," Aegon I worried as he watched Daenerys stand alone looking at her dragons fly over the sea. No one championed her more than he did.

"She should have listened to Lady Olenna. The old woman had a sharp tongue that barely told a lie. I shall miss watching her," Visenya said.

"Of course. No one laughed harder than you did when the Lannister bastard choked on his wedding day," Alysanne said. The good queen was almost always at loggerheads with Visenya and though she irritated Visenya to no end, Visenya was oddly fond of her.

"One of the best things that happened in this eternity. I wish I could experience it afresh," Visenya said wistfully.

"Your son, Maegor, was no better than Joffery," Alysanne said staring at Visenya, inconspicuously pointing out her hypocrisy. She hadn't forgiven Maegor and held a grudge against his mother for encouraging him to become the "monster he was." Especially because her Jaehaerys' life had been made difficult because of him.

"Maegor was above their gods and laws, like every true Targaryen and he was no bastard born of lesser blood," Visenya said without repentance.

"I hope your dear Brynden doesn't know what you think of bastards born of _lesser_ blood or your brother Orys for that matter," Alysanne almost sneered.

"Brynden and Orys are different."

"I'm sure they are," Alysanne went on.

"Hush you two!" Aegon I said, annoyed. "Here he comes."

"Lads, they're at it again." Aegon V, great grandfather to Daenerys, also known as Egg, said to those he had become fast friends with, ancestors and descendents alike; Prince Baelor Targaryen, Prince Rhaegar, Prince Daeron the Young Dragon and the Dragonfly prince.

Grunts went up in the air when neither one of Daenerys nor Jon would make concessions.

"What's this now?" Rhaenys said, her eyes dancing in excitement.

"She's giving him dragonglass. Why should the woman be the one to take the first step towards an alliance?" Rhaenrya asked frustratedly. "He comes to her offering absolutely nothing and she's just supposed to take him at his word?"

The half-year Queen and one of the reasons why the Targaryens lost so much power, she wasn't looked upon favourably by many here, but to her merit, she always held her head tall and spoke her mind on matters concerning their family.

"A travesty," Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, granddaughter of Jaehaerys, and the Queen Who Never Was, said.

Alysanne came beside her to pat her hand, "It's grating, isn't it? Alas, it's one of those things that will take time to change."

"It's taking too long," Visenya said. It was one of the few things both women agreed on.

Not everyone bore their misgivings about the unfairness towards women, however.

"Ice and Fire," Brynden Rivers smiled.

Aegon V shook his shoulder and said, "Indeed, cousin. Indeed." To Rhaegar he said, "Well done, boy."

"What are you praising him for? And why am I not surprised that you lauding your ilk for almost destroying our House?" Aerion Brightflame asked.

"Which one of us was it that drank wildfire because he had the _bright_ idea that doing that would turn him into a dragon? Certainly not me, brother," Aegon V drawled.

Brynden Rivers and Daemon Targaryen chuckled as they watched the brothers bicker.

"This is good?" Daemon Targaryen, the Rogue Prince, asked Brynden, referring to Jon and Daenerys.

"You know you watched him at the Wall when you thought no one was looking," Brynden Rivers said with a half-smile before his expression turned serious, "He was brought back to life, Daemon. That's something none of us has ever experienced. This union is what will save the world. Whether they fuck or not is up to them."

"Hmm. It looks like it might be headed that way, doesn't it? He does have his moments, but I cheer for the girl more. It's like our patriarch said, she's been on this path _for_ House Targaryen alone. The boy just has the blood and nothing else."

"He's not pureblooded enough for you?" Brynden asked, pushing his long hair away from the eye it covered.

"You know that's not what I meant," Daemon said with a smile. "But yes."

Brynden Rivers laughed and said, "Bastard."

"You would know," Daemon replied without missing a beat.

Rhaenys gasped and stood up from the throne on the dais with a hand to her heart, "She looked back at him! Three cheers for House Targaryen restoration!"

Everyone raised their glass, but some out of amusement at Rhaenys' enthusiasm more than anything.

* * *

**Dragonglass**

"Queen Rhaenys!" Aegon V bellowed.

"What in fuck's name, Egg?" Daemon asked, more irritable than usual. "You're acting like a maid."

Aegon V ignored him and went to drag Rhaenys by the hand. "He's going to meet her now to show her the dragonglass," he said excitedly.

"Oh my!" Rhaenys said. "Quick, Daemon, let everyone know." When he didn't move, she looked at him and added, "Be a dear, my sweet. Please? You know I'm one of the matriarch's of this House and you should do as I say."

Daemon gave her a look of annoyance and shook his head.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. We all love that this is happening. Some of us just don't hide behind glowers and posturing," she said and blew him a kiss.

By the time most of their House had gathered in the hall, Daenerys was exchanging a smirk with Missandei and Jon was clenching his hand to stave off his nervousness. There were sighs that travelled around the hall.

"You know the boy has a thing for caves," Jaehaerys I, the Conciliator, said with a grin and raised his eyebrows at Alysanne who blushed at him.

"Thirteen children, Jaehaerys," Aegon I said. "You had no shame."

"None at all," Jaehaerys I said contentedly, drawing Alysanne unto his lap.

"None of that," Aegon I said sternly, though his lips twitched.

"I wager three hundred golden dragons that they're going to fuck in this cave," Daemon Targaryen said.

To which Baelor the Blessed said, "There's no gold here for the Seven-Pointed star says--,"

"Oh, shut up. Fuck you and fuck your gods," the one called Aegon the Unworthy said. "We do have gold here. It's just not useful for anything." To Daemon he said, "Five hundred golden dragons and I wager that nothing happens. Does that bastard boy look like he would take matters into his own hands?"

"He's not a bastard," Rhaegar said quietly, though he looked incensed.

"Oh, that's right. You left your Dornish wife for his mother and took her. To Dorne. To hide her there. You truly came from my loins didn't you?"

"Not directly, thankfully," Rhaegar said, staring intensely at his sister and his son.

Aegon the Unworthy waved him off and faced Daemon who was now in charge of the gambling.

"Oh, they'll fuck. Just not yet," Shiera Seastar said and trailed her finger across Brynden Rivers' chest.

"Quiet!" Aegon the Conqueror commanded sharply and leaned forward. "I can't hear a word."

_**Daenerys: **"They will if their king does. Isn't their survival more important than your price?"_

The Conqueror smiled and said, "She's wise beyond her years, that one." He wiped a tear when Jon and Daenerys walked out of the cave looking very much the King and Queen that they were. "This... it's more than I could have hoped for."

"Aegon the Conqueror in tears?" Viserys, brother to Daenerys, asked in a hushed tone with widened eyes.

"A tear," Visenya corrected and added, "He's always been soft. He cried when his first grandchild was born so it's not surprising that he's this way when all he's done is fawn over your sister since she birthed dragons."

Viserys shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Daenerys. He'd done his best to stay out of sight since he got here. He was one of the unknown Targaryens in this world. His sister, on the other hand, was quite the legend already. Something that grated his nerves, but also made him feel the tiniest bits of pride. He did raise her after all.

The hall erupted in laughter when Daenerys flayed her incompetent advisors. Visenya, most notably, was clapping and raised a sword in support.

"Burn them all," Aerys II joked.

"Really, Daenerys!" Visenya said out loud in frustration when she sought Jon's advice and cursed Jon when he told her not to attack the Red Keep. "This boy is no true Targaryen. You fucked our House, Rhaegar."

"She can't win the people she wants to rule over that way," Rhaegar said, resigned to Visenya's cutting remarks of how much he destroyed them. He would suffer an eternity of her berating him even though his father shared some blame in it as well.

"_Weak_," Aerion Brightflame mouthed.

"You think they will have children? I wonder if they'll name their girl Rhaenys," the second martriach said, "There are too many Aegons already in our history."

"Don't be jealous, sister. And don't get ahead of yourself. Our House still dies with Daenerys. She's cursed," Visenya said.

"You're a delight, aren't you Visenya?" Rhaenys said to Shiera Seastar's amusement.

  
  
"Where is her mother? Where's Rhaella?" Maester Aemon asked.

"You know where she is."

* * *

"Tell me again," Rhaella begged.

"I don't know for certain, Rhaella. I just know that I saw what is happening now between the last Targaryens. Their future is in a haze," Daenys the Dreamer said. "And you can't enjoy what is by worrying about what is not. Go and be with the rest of the family."

"Family doesn't quite seem right. We're too many. And I feel more comfortable with you," Rhaella said.

Daenys sighed. The girl still hadn't fully recovered from the beastly life that she had lived in the world and since she had gotten here, all she did was worry for her children, and now, her only child who was the current darling of their House made Rhaella worry even more because of the responsibility that she had taken upon herself.

This part of... paradise was reserved for the Targaryens who had been in the Valyrian Freehold. Aegon I, Visenya and Rhaenys were to them what Daenerys Stormborn was to the Targaryens of Westeros although Daenerys was... more. The only dragonlord who controlled three without a whip or a horn. She had brought back magic into the world. She was special. And of course there was Jon Snow. He was an enigma to the Targaryens of the Freehold because they were fascinated by his obsession with and defiance of death. In these parts, they watched both Targaryens, but the discussions surrounding them were different. Daenys straddled both parts, the Freehold and the Westerosi Targaryen worlds. She too was treated reverently for warning House Targaryen of the Doom of Valyria and saving their House and had been given a place here in between both parts of their paradise. A place that Rhaella now called home.

"Rhaella," she said softly and sighed. "Very well."

"They look like they belong together," Rhaella said.

"They do."

* * *

A roar went up in the hall when Daenerys attacked the Lannister army. Not a single Targaryen present was seated.

"THE PRIDE OF HOUSE TARGARYEN!" Aegon cheered above the noise.

"The Dragon Queen, indeed," Visenya raised a chalice to her.

"Too indecisive, you said," Brynden told her as he filled her chalice when she brought it down.

"She is, but she did well today," Rhaenrya interrupted.

"Not perfect, but not bad," Visenya said. "She should have at least scorched Oldtown on her way to destroy the Lannisters. It's right there in the Reach."

Rhaenrya hummed her agreement, still angry with the Hightowers for their treachery in the Dance of Dragons.

"Nothing ever satisfies that one," Alysanne said about Visenya to her three of her children, Aemon, Baelon and Alyssa.

"Mother, this feud you have with Visenya... Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, it's no feud. Just the bickering of two of our oldest living Targaryen women here for though they no longer look old and withered with age, they still have old souls," Jaehaerys I said, joining them.

"Oh hush," Alysanne said playfully and snapped her head at Aerys II who had started a chant of "burn them all".

Jaehaerys chuckled at her exasperation and shrugged before he joined them in their bloodthirsty chant.

Shouts of anger followed when Tyrion Lannister tried to stop her from executing the enemy and when she didn't listen to him, but burned the Tarlys instead, some of the Targaryens stood to hug each other amidst the cheers.

* * *

**Jon Touches Drogon**

  
"Look how he stares at her. That boy is in love," Rhaenys sighed.

"He is," Shiera Seastar agreed. "He's been smitten since he walked into that throneroom. He saw his beautiful kin and hasn't been the same since, in true Targaryen fashion."

"Egg, come. Sit," Rhaenys invited Aegon V. "Rhaena, Daeron, Rhaegar and the old maester come. Join us at our table."

"And what of I, sweet queen?" Daemon asked as he sauntered towards them. "Am I unworthy of an invite? You wound me," he told her, feigning hurt.

"I don't care for your sour mood and snide side talk on this fine day," Rhaenys said to him impatiently.

"I promise I will swoon over Jon and Daenerys when they so much as breathe in the same air," Daemon said dryly.

"Be gone, Daemon," Rhaenys said and gave him a wry look when he kissed her hand and bowed.

At the table where Aegon I sat, the Conqueror praised Jon for his daring.

"All he's done is pat a dragon's snout, father," Maegor said unimpressed.

"He's killed dead men," Brynden Rivers said in defense of Jon.

"Most impressive," Daemon Targaryen added. "Your Grace," he bowed to Aegon I.

"Did you see how be shattered that ice demon in Hardhome?" Aegon I asked.

"A better swordsman than Maegor ever was," Daemon Targaryen said in agreement and ducked when dagger flew at him making Brynden Rivers grin.

"Daemon," Rhaenrya warned.

"Your insolence is no longer amusing," Visenya warned. "I killed men for saying less insulting things about my son."

"Maegor's teats!" Daemon swore in mock surprise. This time, Brynden Rivers laughed out loud at his irreverence. Even Visenya managed a smile. Neither Maegor nor Rhaenrya who had been given the nickname, Maegor with Teats, were amused. Not even slightly.

"You're interrupting my enjoyment, young one," Aegon I told him. "You either have a seat or leave us."

"Let me know when they fuck," he said to no one in particular. "Your Grace," he bowed to Aegon. "Your Grace," he repeated to Visenya who waved him off.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know," Maegor called after him, "We all know you're going watch them in secret and blush like a maid."

Daemon scoffed and then gave them all a lopsided grin. He wanted to leave the hall, but opted to stay instead and wandered to where some of the lads sat.

_**Jon**: With_ _ respect Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a king."_

"Would you look at that," Viserys I, his brother, said.

"He's going to do something stupidly brave and get himself killed again, grandfather," his nephew, Jaecerys Velaryon said.

Some of the people seated at the table grunted in agreement.

"His Stark side, no doubt," Aerys II, father to Daenerys, observed. "They've never been known for their wits."

Daemon considered that and chuckled, "Remember Daeron's feat and how he got himself killed? Definitely the Targaryen braveness."

After that, there was a long debate on the difference between brave Targaryens and dimwitted Starks.

On Rhaenys' table, Alysanne urged the last two Targaryens to commit to one another;

"They're parting. I don't like this. See the love in her eyes. Jon, give her something to remember you by. You might die! Daenerys! Declare your love for him. Oh, these two!" she sighed.

"Such is the burden of the Great War," Egg said regretfully. "At least they met."

"He'll be back," Shiera Seastar assured them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. Who knows?


End file.
